A Little Faster
A Little Faster (traducido como: Un Poco más Rápido), es el nombre del vídeo musical de la película Ben 10 Alien Swarm. Debuto en Cartoon Network el día miércoles 25 de Noviembre del 2009. El vídeo musical viene como material extra en el DVD original de la película. El vídeo muestra al grupo que canta la canción y además escenas trascendentes de la película, como la aparición de los aliens, la carrera contra los chips y muchos hechos importantes de la película. Marca registrada © Esta canción fue explícitamente creada por la película, por lo que le pertenece a Ben 10: Alien Swarm ©. También le pertenece al grupo que la interpretó, por lo cual pertenece al repertorio musical de las series de Ben 10, tanto como los temas de los opening de Ben 10, Ben 10 FA y la película Ben 10: Carrera Contra el Tiempo. Intérpretes Esta canción es interpretada por el grupo musical There For Tomorrow. Letra La letra en español es una posible traducción de la canción. Inglés You keep calling it a crash and burn waiting your turn you might have time to speak there barely was a lesson learned Cause it return no favors back to me I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet but it was never good enough for me I bit the tongue behind my teeth it was never good enough for me You say you always keep your word Show me what you're after I thought you'd promise me the world tell me what you're after go on and take it way too far cause here we are waiting once again you say you always keep your word show me what you're after just a little faster Are mine the only eyes that see so steadily this cut and dry routine Even when you're by my side i still need time to feel the company i'm sure it tasted oh so sweet but it was never good enough for me i bit the tongue behind my teeth it was never good enough for me You say you always keep your word show me what you're after I thought you'd promise me the world tell me what you're after go on and take it way too far cause here we are waiting once again you say you always keep your word show me what you're after just a little faster hold your breath now the bad was wearing thin from the pavement settles in when we learn too much too soon hold your breath now the bad was wearing thin from the pavement settles in when we learn too much too soon too soon You say you always keep your word show me what you're after I thought you'd promise me the world tell me what you're after go on and take it way too far cause here we are waiting once again you say you always keep your word show me what you're after It was never good enough for me show me what you're after Just a little faster Video center en:There For Tomorrow - A Little Faster (Ben 10 Alien Swarm Movie Version) Categoría:Canciones